


Dungeonbreakers in: ONE-SHOTS

by RelaxIAmJustHereForTheFanfiction



Category: Dungeonbreaker (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Birdman - Freeform, Chaos, Comedy, Drabble, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Elves, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Goblins, Half-Elves, Hurt/Comfort, Kenku, Minor Body-horror, One Shot Collection, Tabaxi, Tags May Change, Tieflings, idk - Freeform, maybe ships?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelaxIAmJustHereForTheFanfiction/pseuds/RelaxIAmJustHereForTheFanfiction
Summary: Welcome to -DUNGEONBREAKER-*insert Jurassic Park music here*
Relationships: Fizz (Dungeonbreaker)/Morbos Gloombringer (Dungeonbreaker)





	1. Chapter 1

“Can’t you just fly?”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to fly?”

“Is this what it’s like to fly, Fizz?”

Mist was oblivious to Fizz’s plight with flight, Fizz tried reason every time they made a comment on it. He muttered a retort as he pulled himself up the rope onto the deck of the airship with a final huff and pulled up his 50 feet of hempen rope.

He couldn’t help but feel they knew exactly what they were saying but said nothing of it. _Just ignore it_ , he thought, _and it’ll go away._

But it didn’t go away. Over and over, each little comment stabbed into him, sometimes feeling enough to take his breath away. The weight on his shoulders grew heavier and harder to carry with every squeeze of his heart.

It became unbearable. His already deep yearning for flight grew stronger, more prominent. Being on the airship made it worse.

The sky surrounded him, calling him, _begging_ him to leap from a window and soar. But he could not answer its pleas and Mist just. _Wouldn’t. STOP!_

“I wonder when I’m gonna see you fly, Fizz,” Mist said casually, in their blissfully cheerful way.

_SHINK!_

Another dagger stabbed into Fizz’s heart.

It was too much. The bleeding heart began to break. It splintered painfully, cracks spreading quickly between the holes pierced before, then finally surrounding the emptiness in his soul where a missing piece should be.

The fissured heart held still, a heavy pause filling the kenku.

Then, with a crash, it shattered.

He stood up from his seat on the floor suddenly, his talons scraping harshly against the wood, startling the others in the common room. Morbos, though he would never admit it, gave a little jolt in his plush armchair from under his quilt (which he’d insisted was simply because it was cold in the airship and had nothing to do with feeling secure at all so don’t even bother asking). Tim glanced up from where he’d been sitting with Cisco and playing with his action figures. Amelia looked up from her plans, Mist looked up at him, and even Erik peeled his eyes away from his drink. The room was silent.

“Do you think that’s funny?” He almost growled.

He was met with silence.

“Do you think that’s funny, _Mist?_ ” Fizz repeated, his head snapping to look at them, his narrowed, yellow eyes shining out from the shadows.

“What... do you mean, Fizz?” Mist said, oblivious but hesitant nonetheless.

“Oh, you know what I mean,” he said darkly, a bite in his tone.

“‘Oh, Fizz, why won’t you fly?’ ‘Wouldn’t it be easier to fly, Fizz?’” He continued, mimicking their voice perfectly as he sarcastically gestured.

“You know what you’re doing, _don’t you?_ ” Fizz said in his own venom-laced voice, as he pointed a clawed finger at Mist.

“You act all stupid, trying to pretend to be oblivious, but I know you know. You have to know,” he said, his anger rising. He took a single step towards Mist, his feathers puffing up in rage. They scooted away from the angry kenku, their ears folded back and eyes wide.

“Fizz, calm down,” Amelia said, getting up from her chair.

“Shut up, Amelia,” Fizz said, his yellow gaze still fixed firmly on Mist, “You don’t understand.”

“Fizz...” Morbos warned, actually using Fizz’s name for once, getting up from his chair, “Stop this instant, birdman.”

“None of you understand!” Fizz yelled, whipping his head around fast enough to make his hood fall from his head. Unkempt tufts of black feathers stuck up in every direction and bounced as he whipped his head from side to side.

“None of you!” He chopped the air with his hand as he said so.

Morbos approached Fizz, pushed Fizz’s hand down, and stood between him and Mist, looming over him menacingly, “What is wrong with you, birdman? Why are you accusing the cat?”

“You don’t understand, Morbos!” Fizz snapped, trying to push Morbos out of the way.

“What do we not understand, Fizz?” Morbos raised his voice as he stood his ground.

“What it’s like!” Fizz yelled as he kept trying to get past the tiefling, “What I’m missing!”

“What _are_ you missing?” Morbos yelled back.

A look of shock spread over Fizz’s face. He stopped in his tracks, silent and still for the first time since they’d met. He stared up at Morbos, his eyes wide and strangely glassy, like he was seeing him for the first time. He held that gaze for breaths, the gears in his mind working behind his eyes, before looking down at the floor. Silence fell over the room, only punctuated by the faint sound of breathing. You could cut the tension with a dagger. It was suffocating.

“What am I missing?” Fizz whispered to the floor, his voice cracking.

Everyone looked at him, his weak words breaking the strange trance that had been lain upon the room.

“What am I missing?” He repeated louder, looking up. His eyes were shiny but his voice grew stronger, surer.

“ _This_ is what I’m missing,” he said, reaching up and unclasping his cloak. He’d never taken it off around them before, and now they would see why.

The garment fell from his back, landing in a heap on the floor. The sound of rustling fabric was all that filled the air for a moment. Then he opened them.

From Fizz’s back unfurled two black wings, dark feathers glistening in the firelight. Morbos stepped back with a gasp, his joining with the others’. The wings seemed fill the room, the tips brushing the ceiling. But that was not what made them gasp, no, what made them gasp was the state they were in. Most of the glistening black feathers were gone, while the few remaining looked like they were ready to go as well. The feathers were covered in rips and tears, even if all of them had been there, they wouldn’t have kept Fizz aloft for even a moment. The bones looked as though they had been broken in multiple different places and were left to heal improperly, leaving them wonky and unsettlingly bent. It looked like some pieces were even missing from the tips of the wings, like they had been cut off. Even fully extended, they looked shrivelled and broken.

“ _This_ is what haunts my people,” Fizz said quietly, pulling his wings in slightly, “It is our curse.”

He gazed back at his wings with a far-off lookthat the others had never seen in his glassy eyes, like he was staring back into a different time and plane. He reached up a taloned hand to brush against the feathers, only to stop a centimetre away. He paused before shakily putting his hand back at his side and looking at the others.

“ _I can’t fly,_ ” Fizz said, his voice thick. He reached down and grabbed his cloak before turning around. Folding his tattered wings against his back, he fastened it around his neck.

Fizz paused before he put the hood back up. He turned his head to look at the others.

“I’ll be in my room.”

He slid the hood on over his head and began heading down the hall, his hands clenched into fists.

“Don’t disturb me.”

His cloak swooshed as he walked, his eyes staring pointedly ahead, his expression dark. His talons tapped against the wooden floors of the airship, slowly fading as he walked further down the hall. If you listened closely at his door that night, you’d hear the faint jumbled sounds of perfectly mimicked crying.

Bonus:

As the taps and clacks of Fizz’s talons faded down the hall, the Dungeonbreakers sat in silence, looking at one another like ‘wtf just happened? Holy wow.’ Until, from the ground near the fireplace, came a ‘oOOoohhh.’

Everyone turned to look at Tim as he got up and said, “My, I-it sure seems like Fizz’s wings in awfully bad shape, don’cha think?”

He looked up innocently at them. They all paused for a moment, a unreadable expression on their faces. Amelia was the first to move as she walked over and picked up Tim the Goblin.

“Well, yes, Tim,” she said briskly, “Very good observation.”

“Why- why, thank you, Ms. Amelia!”

With a small, a bit forced laugh, she sat him down on her knee and began bouncing him up and down. The others continued to look at each other and try to process what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N.)
> 
> What a way to start things off! I don’t know if I got the characters personalities right though...
> 
> Anyways, I made angst. I headcanon that Fizz hides his wings under his cloak and I have yet to be proven wrong.
> 
> I also headcanon that Fizz’s vocabulary is mostly from one person, but he never heard them cry, so he uses a jumble of cries he’s heard from elsewhere. So... yeah.
> 
> Enjoy the angst?
> 
> ~R
> 
> (P.S.) Fizz is my favourite character, even if you can’t tell lol


	2. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bord

Fizz felt the cool grass beneath his back as he stared up at the twinkling stars. The air was cool and crisp, carrying the smell of early summer. Dim firelight flickered gently in the corner of his vision as the flickering flames and embers slowly fell cold. Around him, the faint snoring of the other Dungeonbreakers permeated the air with each rise and fall of their chests. Fizz was usually the last one awake on nights like these, when he didn’t need to take a potion that night, alone with his thoughts.

The Dungeonbreakers lay around him, in a circle of humanoids. To his left lay Morbos curled up atop the single blanket they had brought with them, his tail wrapped carefully around him and his face peaceful and softened in sleep. To his right was Mist stretched into a curve around him, their tail on the other side of him, with Tim snuggled against them. 

The arrangement felt strangely familiar and, even stranger, safe. His thoughts drifted to a time of the past, to how the flock used to sleep like this when the nights got cold. A small smile spread across his beak.

Ah, his old flock. When he was still just a little brown-eyed nestling, his flock took care of him. Everyone working together, caring for each other, Masters leading endeavours for the murder, learning with his clutch-mates, quiet nights looking out the holes in the walls at the stars, it was nice being a part of a flock. They cared about each other even without creativity, and now that he had it, he could truly see how amazing that was. It had always been taught that the flock was incredibly important, and they were probably right. It had been nice.

Of course, he’d not see them ever again. His smile faltered a bit. They were back in Ebberon, which he’d probably never go back to, and they may not even want to talk to him again after what he did. The subtle sadness that had haunted his heart grew larger and stronger as he thought about it. The memories were bittersweet, each laced in a layer of nostalgia. He shoved those memories down and tried to change his stream of thought to something else. Facts he knew may work. 

Kenku are social creatures, they aren’t meant to be alone. A single Kenku is vulnerable, and isolation eats away at them. Fizz’s instincts constantly told him of his need for a flock, and he sometimes feared it would never be satisfied.

But, now that he thought about it, those instincts had begun to quiet down recently. Around the time that the Dungeonbreakers decided to continue working together. Puzzle pieces were laid out for his drowsy mind and his tired thoughts began to piece it together. Slowly but surely, it came together in his head before he had his eureka moment.

These guys were now his flock! Of course, that made sense. That’s why his protective instincts have been kicking in a bit more and why he felt more and more comfortable with them. It all made sense.

Satisfied with his answer, Fizz’s sleepy mind began to drop off to sleep before another realization hit him, this one starting his mind from its drowsy stupor.

_These idiots are my flock._

_..._

_F**k._

With that final expletive, Fizz was out like a light. The next morning, like every morning before it, he was the one who woke up first and got fire going before gently _kicking_ everyone else awake. Because of course he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing I wrote when I couldn’t sleep. Fizz is the ‘mom’ of the group and Kenku are very flock-based so... putting two and two together...
> 
> ~R


	3. You Were Actually A Songbird All Along (Fizz x Morbos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fizz has perfect pitch and Morbos may be in love.

Morbos grumbled to himself as he plodded down the hall. His tail flicked in agitation. It was so bothersome being stuck on board this... _heathen tube..._ with all of these _people_. He had specifically labeled that sandwich as his, but _nooooo_ , Mist just _had_ to eat it.

His muttering intensified as he thought more about it, until his thoughts were cut short by a strange sound. It was a lovely melody, sounding as if a songbird had learned to speak. It was enrapturing and Morbos turned to look for where the sound was coming from. A door to his right was slightly ajar, letting the song flow out into the hallway freely.

He had half a mind to turn away and continue walking, but his curiosity got the better of him. He peeked through the crack in the door and gaped in awe.

Within sat Fizz carefully making his potions in a radiance of light. His deep black feathers glistened rainbow in the sunlight that streamed in through the open window. The potion bottles refracted the light and seemed to glow in the sun, adding to the radiance surrounding him. His yellow eyes shone as he looked down at his work. While it was difficult to tell with his open beak, Fizz seemed to be smiling. He handled his work with great care. More gently than Morbos had seen him handle anything. 

And all the while, he sung. It was a soft but bold and beautiful song, mesmerizing in its every note. Like every note was handcrafted by the greatest artisan. It was sweet and gentle, yet held so much power.

It was so lovely that Morbos almost felt guilty, like he was intruding on a private moment. But he couldn’t look away, he was spellbound. The song was nothing he’d ever heard before and the sight held him fast. He’d never realized that Fizz looked or sounded so beautiful.

Wait, what? What did he just think? He felt heat rush to his cheeks. Did he really just think that? No, no way. He couldn’t have. He slapped his cheeks lightly to clear his thoughts. There is no way that he...

He trailed off as he looked up again. Fizz had finished mixing the ingredients together and had set them into the stand to brew. Now he lay back, propped up on his hands, and faced the window, eyes closed as he took in the sun’s warmth. He looked so calm and peaceful that Morbos just couldn’t stop staring. 

Morbos was entranced by the kenku. By the way the sun gleamed on his beak and his feathers ruffled in the faint breeze. By his sense of humour and his quick wit. By the little ways he moved and fidgeted. Morbos didn’t realize it but he was falling fast for this birdman and had been for a while.

He watched for a moment more, lost in those wistful thoughts, before he realized what was happening. With a quick slap to his cheeks, he shook his head to clear it and got up from the floor. He couldn’t be thinking things like that. That’s ridiculous.

With a huff, he continued down the hallway, trying to hop back on to his previous train of bitter thoughts to clear his head. He soon began to follow that train of thought again but the memory of that day would not leave him as quickly as he’d hoped and that feeling he’d felt would grow stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short thing I wrote in the middle of the night.
> 
> ~R
> 
> _I regret nothing and everything at the same time._


End file.
